Todo sucedio el día de mi cumpleaños
by kaze143
Summary: El día del su cumpleaños Haruna cree que nadie se acordara de su día, pero la vida le da una sorpresa, Finc dedicado especialmente para Alone Darko espero que les gusten.


_**Hola gente preciosa que paso a dar un ojazo a mi finc, bueno empezare diciendo que está completa y únicamente dedicado a Alone Darko por su cumple que fue el 27 de septiembre, Alon-chan como te prometí aquí está tu finc dedicado solamente para ti, no sé cuanto tiempo tardes en verlo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿verdad? Bueno me despido y gózalo n_n.**_

Ese día era lo de lo más normal que una persona podía pedir, día de clases, unas cuantas guerra de papeles en el salón, y una maestra regañando, que más se podía pedir era un día tranquilo, pero para ella no era el día de su cumpleaños número 14 y nadie se había acercado a ella para felicitarla ni siquiera su hermano, la pobre ni siquiera quería estar en la secundaria, cuanto habría deseado quedarse en su cama y llorar, llorar amargamente sin que a nadie le importara por que lloraba solo eso deseaba, pero no allí estaba en el salón de clases aguantando unas cuantas bolitas de papel que se enredaban en sus cabellos azules. Esa chica era Haruna Otonashi.

-ahhhh- suspiro prefería estar dormida en su cama.

Las clases terminaron y sin más que decir esta se levanto de su asiento tomo sus cosas y se fue al tan esperado receso de clases.

-¿Qué te pasa Haruna?, te noto distraída- pregunto una chica de cabellos negros ojos del mismo color y su amiga prácticamente desde que llego a Raimon.

-nada Aki es solo que no pude dormir muy bien ayer eso es todo- menciono la chica con cierto eje de tristeza.

-y eso porque- articulo la chica cabellos negros.

-es la época del año, solo eso- menciono muy bajito- bueno me voy tengo que ir al baño.

-bueno adiós, y trata de dormir bien-termino la chica.

Haruna solo extendió su mano en señal que lo haría, y después de unos cuantos pasillos entro al baño lavo su cara y al tocar el agua se le vino un recuerdo fugaz a su mente.

_Flash back_…

_-mira Haruna lo que te compre, por tu cumpleaños- articulo una mujer de uno 25 años cabello azul, ojos negros que estaba acompañado por un hombre de la misma o mayor edad._

_-espero que la cuides ahora serás la periodista que siempre quisiste-articulo el hombre._

_-si Osama-san Otto-san la cuidare mucho muchas gracias- la niña les dio un pequeño a brazo a sus padres y después fue a buscar que fotografiar. Y pronto encontró a su hermano quien no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos._

_-tu molesta mucho- dijo el niño enojado_

_-pues tu eres un raseo, Yutto, mejor deja que tome unas cuantas fotos._

_-¬¬ no me gusta, aléjate- el niño se hecho a correr._

_-vamos solo una más- exclamo la niña._

_-¡mama!- grito el niño Antes de correr nuevamente._

_-mírala se ve tan feliz- exclamo la mujer._

_-sí, me destroza dejarlos solo para irnos a ese viaje de negocios._

_-si a mí también, pero recuerda que nosotros lo hacemos por ellos._

_Fin de Flash Back…_

-"como desearía que todo fuera como antes"- pensó la chica para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse nuevamente a su salón de clases.

-"Si tan solo el me mirara ese sería mi regalo, pero no cuando va a fijarse a en una chica como mi rara"- pensó nuevamente para después sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Camino nuevamente por los pasillos , acordándose un par de beses de su amor imposible, era ese chico que le gustaba desde que entro a la secundaria, su cabello azul tan parecido al océano, sus ojos rojizos, sus tan delgados labios que ansiaba probar, él era el chico perfecto para ella, hasta el momento solo eran amigos, pero ella deseaba que todo eso fuera no solamente en su imaginación, si no que es fuera a su lado y le dijera que la amaba y que nunca de su lado se iba apartar, pero eso era cosa con la que solo podía soñar al menos eso pensó, iban tan distraída que no se fijo por donde caminaba y choco bruscamente con alguien.

-disculpa- menciono la chica apenada.

-no fue tu culpa, yo iba demasiado rápido- menciono el chico.

- Bueno muchas gracias Kazemaru- era el su chico anhelado.

- Recuerda que tenemos lo de la tarea, te veo en mi casa a las 6:20- pregunto el chico.

-sí, claro allí estaré- respondió para seguir su camino- "que tonta fui creer que recordaría mi cumpleaños el tiene cosas mucho más importante que hacer y no estar felicitándome"- pensó con ira, que después se convirtió en tristeza.

Entro a su salón, las horas de clases pasaron, unas cuantas preguntas le hicieron las cuales ella solo respondió una solo, cuando las clases por fin terminaron se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su casillero, saco unas cuantas cosa de allí, y se fue directamente a su casa, unas cuantas lagrimas soltó por el camino recordando aquellos momentos tan felices con su hermano, y sus padres. Llego a su casa donde su mama adoptiva la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo un tierno dulce "_te amo" _era algo que ella no se lo esperaba, simplemente le sonrió.

-sabes Haruna, tu eres muy especial para mí- la mujer le desordeno el cabello un poco y después le dio un regalo.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto la chica con los ánimos un poco más arriba.

-si lo abres lo descubrirás- la chica saco el regalo de su caja y al abrirlo era una linda pulsera con muchos dijes de oro era muy linda.

-muchas gracias- la chica abrazo a su mama, pero después recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de Kazemaru soltó a su madre le dio las gracias nuevamente y se fue a cambiar, al cabo de unos minutos salió lista, unos jeans pegados a su cuerpo una camisa sencilla y unas sandalias bajas y su nueva pulsera. Camino hasta la puerta se despido de su mama adoptiva y se fue.

-"Que linda mi mama que me regalo esta pulsera"- pensó, después vio levemente su pulsera, miro un corazón y de inmediato se le vino a la mente Kazemaru su amor imposible.

Camino unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a la casa de su amor, toco el timbre pero nadie abrió, en la puerta estaba pegado un papelito que decía "_Entra que te estoy esperando" _la chica extrañada entro y miro a Kazemaru de pie muy sonrojado con algo que ocultaba detrás de el.

-Haruna…yo, hay como me llamo, bueno yo Haruna- dijo el chico muy nervioso- ten.

El chico saco detrás de el un ramo de rosas, con 13 rosas blancas y una roja.

Haruna tomo el ramo y lo miro con ternura y menciono un débil "Gracias".

-Haruna, hay algo más que quiero decirte- menciono el chico para después tomarles ambas manos de la chica- Yo..oo. Te…qui..ero..

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica.

-Que TE QUIERO- grito el chico muy sudado y nervioso.

Un incomodo silencio se contemplo, en una atmosfera muy tensa hasta que Haruna reacciono y lo abrazo.

-Yo también Te Quiero- menciono la chica escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-enserio- dijo el chico ilusionado.

- si- menciono la chica.

-entonces quieres ser mi novia- pregunto el chico.

-¡sí!-grito emocionada.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y lentamente se acercaron uno con el otro, hasta unir sus labios en un adorable y tierno beso, duro unos 10 segundo, después los dos se separaron muy sonrojados pero con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-espera ten- dijo el chico sacando una cajita de su bolso.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto la chica.

-Es tu regalo, tú creíste que se me iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños, no señor ábrelo.

La chica muy emocionada abrió el regalo y era una cadena de un corazón, dividida en dos partes de una mitad, Kazemaru tomo una y se la puso a Haruna, Haruna tomo la otra y se la puso al chico.

-Te quiero- menciono la chica.

-yo más- el chico deposito en sus labios otro beso

Los dos se quedaron allí, besándose sin hacer la tarea, cosa que al profesor no le agradaría seguramente el siguiente día.

Fin.

_**Como me ha quedado, bien, mal, horrendo, súper Woo, Bueno me despido, y Alone-san espero que te guste, bueno me despido n_n**_


End file.
